Rumbo al Altar::
by lizeth2
Summary: No tienes escapatoria. Te han obligado a entrar a un reality-show para poder tener la boda de tus sueños. "-No, no podemos matar a la conductora."
1. Los Kakasaku

**Sumary- **No tienes escapatoria. Te han obligado a entrar a un reality-show para poder tener la boda de tus sueños. "-No, no podemos matar a la conductora."

**Disclaimer- **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente porque lo primero que haria es colocar kakasaku!) sino que son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimotov (GRACIAS!), yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y redacto los echos a mi manera xD.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Rumbo al Altar- Es el dialogo.

_"Rumbo al Altar"_ Es el pensamiento de algun personaje.

_Rumbo al Altar_ Es la representacion de alguna cansion o lectura.

(Rumbo al Altar) Es la nota de autora osea alguna intomision mia o pensamiento.

**Rumbo al Altar **Pensamientos de inner Sakura.

**

* * *

**

**Rumbo al Altar**

-Cariño, podrías decirme de nuevo… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Su novia y futura esposa suspiro pesadamente.

-Nos obligo Tsunade-sama.

-Aaahh.

-…

-Querida, podrías decirme de nuevo… ¿Cómo es que nos "convenció"?

-Nos amenazo.

-Aaahh.

-…

-Cielo podrías…

-No, no podemos irnos, sí, si es en vivo y saldrá en todas las TV de cualquier aldea y no, no podemos matar a la conductora.

-…

-…

-¡¡AAAHH!! Me duele taaanto el pecho… cof cof… ¡creo que estoy apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco! -y cayo dramáticamente en el sofá, levantando una mano como si le costara mil demonios-. Y-yo…cof cof… que-r-ri-a d-des-sir-te q-que…cof cof… si-siempre te a-…cof cof… ame…

-No servirá de nada que finjas ya que yo soy medico. Nadie lo creería y solo retrasaría unos minutos lo inevitable.

La figura masculina "milagrosamente" supero su paro respiratorio con solo soltar un gran suspiro y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, haciendo que su acompañante, que yacía sentada en este, rebotara.

-…

-…

-¿Y si fingimos ser secuestrados y nos mudamos a Suna?

-Fuera del camarote estamos rodeados de gente de producción, además Tsunade-shishou dijo que tendría vigilada la entrada de konoha con anbus de alto rango.

-…

-…

-¿Y…

-Kakashi-kun –le corto Sakura-. Lamento que tengamos que ser parte de todo esto. En verdad quería casarme con tigo de la forma tradicional como TODO mundo lo hace normalmente, pero, Tsunad…

-Sshhh, esta bien mi cerezo, no importa. Además ya veras que seremos los primeros en salir y nos estaremos riendo de todos los demás participantes, quien quiera que sean n./

Sakura suspiro y se recargo en el cuerpo de su futuro esporo mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos pasando uno por detrás de ella y el otro posándolo en su abdomen plano. ¡La Hokage los había metido en un buen lío!

En Konoha se estrenaría un programa llamado "Rumbo al Altar" que seria transmitido en todas las aldeas. Este consistía en reunir a 6 parejas que quisieran casarse y les impondrían retos para poder eliminar a una pareja al terminar cada reto, hasta que al final quedara una sola pareja ganadora. Esta obtendría toda la boda gratis, incluido el banquete, vestido, traje, pastel, decoraciones, etc.

Y como la Hokage sabía que estaban por casarse los amenazo para que se inscribieran al sorteo de elección, puesto que muchos querían una boda con todo pagado. Y ¿Adivinen que? Ellos habían quedado como una de las parejas ganadoras en el sorteo ¬¬

Aun no sabían quienes eran las otras 5 parejas, puesto que las parejas ganadoras no podían darse a conocer al público antes de tiempo. Y ¿Cómo los amenazo la Quinta? Fácil, a Sakura le quitaría su puesto como medico, a Kakashi le prohibiría la entrada en tiendas que vendieran libros de Jiraiya y para rematar les advirtió que de ella contaba con que su relación fracasara."_Me pregunto que será los que gana Tsunade con tenernos acá dentro O.o"_

Ahora se encontraban en su camarote individual, ya que la producción les había asignado uno a cada pareja, solo esperaban la señal para salir e ingresar al escenario del programa que al parecer tendría público presente.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-¡Diez minutos! –Se escucho desde fuera y volvieron a tocar la puerta.

Sakura fue a abrir y se le quedo viendo al chico pelinegro que traía unos audífonos por el cuello, una radio en la mano izquierda y un blog de papeles en la mano derecha. Este la miro y le dijo apresurado:

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál será su nombre? Lo necesito ya.

-¡Diablos!, ¡Kakashii-kuuun! No hemos decidido nuestro apodo y ya lo necesitan -vio como el peliplata iba hacia ella lentamente radiando tranquilidad.

-Que tal… "Kakahi´s".

-ò.ó En ese caso llamémonos "Pervertidos", eso lo define mejor.

-"Icha-Icha" –Le contraataco en broma el copi-ninja notando como Sakura lo miraba desafiante.

-"Sakura´s"

-En ese caso llamémonos "Hentai´s", lo definiría bien n./ –Sabia que se estaba arriesgando pero tenia que defenderse.

-¡¡"CEREZOS"!!

-"Clan"

-"Felinos"

-"Perros"

-"Ocho" –comento suspicaz la pelirosa.

-"Tres"

Comenzaron a discutir del nombre y el porque se contradecían el uno al otro mientras que de un rincón salio una grabadora tocando la música de pimpinela con la canción de "Te digo blanco, me dices negro"... _Si te doy ternura, tú me pides fuego, Si te doy palabras, tú quieres silencio...Si te digo blanco, tú me dices negro, Si te digo "toma", me contestas "tengo"...(8)_

-¡YA BASTA! –Grito el asistente pelinegro que aun esperaba la decisión.

-Mmmm... No, ese nombre no me gusta... Y ¿A ti Sakura-chan? –Le pregunto el peliplata con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que "Ya basta" no nos quedaría.

Caída tipo anime por parte del asistente quien fue a apagar la grabadora con la música de pimpinela justo cuando acababa_... Pero por qué será que en el amor se quiere Lo que no se tiene, Le tomas el tiempo a los sentimientos, Yo te pido blanco, tú me ofreces negro... (8)_

-Me refiero a que ya es suficiente, no hay mas tiempo, necesito esos nombres a la de YA, se supone que es un nombre que los caracterice como pareja –Esto lo dijo con voz suave y tersa, para luego cambiar a una dura y ruda al decir-: Y juro que si no deciden ahora les colocare los "Incompetentes".

La mirada de Sakura se topo con la de Kakashi, y esta se olvido de la maldita grabadora que nadie supo de donde salio y de golpear al chico, pues sus miradas se profundizaron reflexionando sobre lo dicho. Algo que los definiera como pareja. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa al igual que en el de kakashi se adivinaba una a través de la mascara y por su ojito feliz, se tomaron de las manos y miraron decididamente al asistente que esperaba impaciente y nervioso, para decir al unisono:

-"Kakasaku"

* * *

**N/A:**

**Ola a todos! primero kee nada les kiero agradeser por perder un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic. GRACIAS!**

**Kakashi: Bueno si no fuera por mi...**

**Liz: O.o! y tu ke hases aki?¿?**

**Kakashi: Inaugurando el fic, porsupuesto n./**

**Liz: *.* a pero si eres lindo kakashito ^^.**

**Kakashi: ...**

**Liz: Eejm kakashi?**

**Kakashi:...**

**Liz: No se supone ke vienes a inaugurar el fic?**

**Kakashi: ... Si, pero... acaso me pagas? Noooo, para el exito del fic me necesitas, y yo dinero asi nos complementamos mutuamente n./**

**UO.o Okeei en vista deke kakashi no kiere ablar segire io.. Este es mi primer fiic!! si ia me anime a hacer uno la idea me entro cuando estaba viendo un programa sobre el bodorrio de tus sueños xD y lo demas es historia solo fue de tomar làpiz y papel...**

**Kakashi: Papel? Es una libreta inmensa! En la que tienes miles de apuntes diferentes sin terminar u./**

**Como les iba disiendo ia ke este es mi primer fic y tratare de ke este lo mejor posible abra cuando me ekivoke en algunas cosas o no m kede bien redactado algun cap :S hare todo lo posible x ke no sea asi ^^.. Espero ke les aia agradado este cap!...**

**Kakashi: Por sierto! De donde salio esa grabadora? **

**Liz: Eeehm no lo ce n.n! Lo ke hace la tecnologia.**

**Kakashi: *pone su ojo en blanco* Puedo ya cortar el lazo de inauguracion?**

**Liz: Me cobraras?**

**Al ver negar a kakashi suena un disparo para que corte el listo rojo.. al hacerlo cae confeti de quien sabe donde y kakahi posa con las tijeras y el liston para las fotografias del momento.**

**O rayos! me estoy perdiendo las fotos x.x mee despido de ustedes espero i les aia gustado ^^. Nos vemos al prox cap vale? Bezozz! Los Qiero.**

**Eh Kakashi! esperaaameee!! io tambn kiero foto! *Liz se echa a correr tirando los papeles de la nota de autora y otros al aire***

**Siempre Suya: Lizeth ^^**


	2. Parejitas

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente porque lo primero que haría es colocar kakasaku!) sino que son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimotov (GRACIAS!), yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y redacto los hechos a mi manera xD.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Rumbo al Altar- Es el dialogo.

_"Rumbo al Altar"_ Es el pensamiento de algún personaje.

_Rumbo al Altar_ Es la representación de alguna canción o lectura.

(Rumbo al Altar) Es la nota de autora osea alguna intromisión mía o pensamiento.

**Rumbo al Altar **Pensamientos de inner Sakura.

**

* * *

****Rumbo al Altar**

-El sueño de cualquier mujer es casarse pero... ¿Cómo hacer para saber que con el hombre que te casas es el hombre perfecto?... –Hablo una voz femenina.

-Eso es muy fácil dattebayo!, se logra con solo pasar una serie de pruebas para llegar a saberlo –Contesto una voz masculina, leyendo disimuladamente su dialogo.

-Por algo mi madre siempre dice: pon a prueba a tu hombre ante de matrimoniarse...

–El hombre dejo de ver su dialogo para centrarse en su compañera.

Esta ni siquiera se preocupaba en ver su dialogo, y los de producción le hacían señas para que parara.

-Esto se refiere a que no nos dejemos de los mendigos hombres, las mujeres deberíamos de mandarlos, que ellos tengas los hijos...

-¡O.o! ¿¿QUEEE??

-Lo que oyes, ustedes piensas que nosotras tenemos que hacer todo, mientras nosotras nos ocupamos de su bienestar, de que la casa este limpia y demás cosas ustedes son infieles, pensando que...

-¡Pero si son ustedes las que tardan mas de una hora en arreglarse!

-Si tardamos tanto es para estar guapas solo para ustedes.

-Mmmm nani?, porque tu tardas mas de una hora en arreglarte incluso en bañarte, mas nunca te eh visto guapa –contesto inocentemente, sin percatarse del grabe error que cometía.

-... Eres hombre muerto –Dijo la mujer chirriando sus dientes y con llamas en los ojos.

Esta se lanzo en contra de la figura masculina, imaginando que estaba en un ring y haciéndole la camaleonina (posición de lucha libre xD). Aunque el pobre hombre suplicaba piedad ella solo escuchaba: "_Luuuuucharaan a tres caídas, sin limite de tiempo"_, mientras personas de producción les hacían señales para que dejaran de "luchar", pues estaban en vivo.

Un auxiliar de producción tuvo que salir y colocarse frente a la cámara para decir las palabras mágicas con una sonrisa forzada:

-¡Y con esto COOOOMENZAAMOS!

_... Rumboo al Altaar, se vale soñar, pues veras en el programa tu sueño hacer realidad. Vence a tus contrincantes y podrás tu notar, que desde antes podrás tu boda realizar... ¡Rumbo Al Altar!... (8)_

Dos figuras salieron de unas compuertas acompañados por los aplausos del público los cuales estaban clasificados en: Publico Femenino a la izquierda y Publico Masculino a la derecha, estos dos públicos se encontraban sentados cómodamente esperando con ansias a ver a los participantes, pero cual fue su sorpresa al saber que no seria una sino dos conductores, y también al notar ¡quienes eran!

-¡Muy buenas noches! Mi nombre es: Ino Yamanaka, y seré su conductora esta noche junto con este ¬¬

-U.u mi nombre es: Naruto Uzumaki y seré su conductor –Contesto adolorido un pelirubio con un collarín, y vendajes en el costado y cara -. Les iremos presentando a nuestras parejas y poco a poco les daremos a conocer información sobre su relación.

-Nuestra primera pareja –continuo Uzumaki- tiene 2 años de noviazgo, pero se conocen desde hace 7 años, cuando el le fue presentado como su ¡sensei!, demos la bienvenida a los "Kakasaku"

Todo el público entre murmullos comenzó a aplaudir mientras Kakashi y Sakura de dichas compuertas tomados de la mano y... ¿el novio leyendo un librito naranja?

Apartir de aquí la historia ya es narrada por kakashi o sakura

-¡Pero Kakashi!, ¡¿que diablos haces?! –le susurro Sakura apretándole el brazo mas de lo necesario.

-Fácil Sakura-chan lo que queremos es ser los primeros en salir, abra que dar motivos –le respondió de igual forma mientras caminaban asta sus asientos.

Esta asintió y vieron como Ino se les acercaba peligrosamente, mas en concreto a Kakashi.

-Guarde ese libro inmediatamente Kakashi, estamos en vivo muchas personas nos están viendo aquí y en sus casas, ¡no puede leer esas porquerías!

-Si quieres apostamos a que si puedo n./

-ò.ó Pero que dice! ¡Guárdelo inmediatamente!, ¡¡no esta permitido que lea su pornografía aquí!!

-Pero, sino es pornografía ó./ es lectura educativa para la información de...

-¡Mentiras, Sakura di algo!

La susodicha solo se alzo de hombros i miro disimuladamente a su alrededor

-Pensé que los programas en vivo tienen cierto tiempo limite de transmisión –comento un peliplata aun leyendo.

La ojiazul bufo fuertemente pero noto que todos los miraban así que fue a donde naruto no sin antes advertirles que estarían en problemas.

-¡Vamos mi eterno rival, enciende esa llama de la juventud que llevas dentro!

-o.O oh no, es Gai cierto?

Sakura le asintió a su marido tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver su cara de preocupación. Después al ver que Ino mencionaría a los siguientes se pusieron atentos para ver quienes serian los imbésiles que abrían querido participar.

-La siguiente pareja llevan 5 meses de novios, pero ella dice que es la dueña de la relación –la sonrisa de Ino se ensancho al mencionar eso ultimo-. Ellos son los "Distanciados"

De las compuertas salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento y humo para después salir de ella 2 figuras.

-Kakashi-kun son... ¡Temari y Shikamaru! O.o

Estos fueron hasta sus respectivos asientos no sin antes quedarse con la boca abierta por verlo ahí.

-Ahora –siguió Naruto- les presentaremos a la siguiente, estos llevan 1 año de noviazgo mas se conocen desde la niñez, y ¡fue ella la que le pidió que anduvieran!, un fuerte aplauso para los "Cremax".

De la compuerta salieron kunais y todo tipo de armas disparados hacia todas partes, incluyendo el público, haciendo que estos gritaran antes de desilusionarse al darse cuenta que eran accesorios de fantasía.

-¿No son Neiji y Tenten? –pregunto kakashi con un shuriken haciendo de floresita entre su cabello.

Efectivamente estos 2 fueron a sentarse alado de ellos exclamando, más participativamente Tenten, sorpresa ante sus contrincantes.

La parejita siguiente –comento la pelirubia tomando su turno-. Se conocieron por su amor hacia los felinos, nunca han hecho formal su relación y se nombran los "Koty"

Una música de maullidos se escucho mientras salían dos figuras, ¿quienes serian?, ¿Lee?, ¿Hinata?, ¿Sasuke?, ¿Un viejo?.. ¿Un viejo?, las dos figuras que aparecieron eran desconocidos pero al señor se le calculaban unos 60 años y a su novia unos 24. Si kakashi se llego a sentir mal por amar a Sakura contando la diferencia de edades, ahora se sentía completo y feliz.

-Llevan 1 año de novios, entre ellos se interpone la desconfianza de que uno le sea infiel a el otro, ellos son los "Pardo".

Las compuertas se abrieron acompañadas de un montón de luces, después se vieron las 2 personas de las que nadie había oído hablar ya que les eran desconocidas. El hombre tenía un cabello castaño y ojos azules mientras que su novia era pelinegra y ojos igualmente azules.

-Llevan 5 semanas de novios y ¡ya se quieren casar!, se dicen ser muy apasionados y se nombran los "Exitosos".

Las compuertas se abrieron para mostrar a la ultima pareja de donde salio ¿Ayame?, con otro muchacho de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

Kakashi miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor sin quitar su libro de enfrente, entre el publico se encontraban varios de sus amigos y compañeros, pero también muchas personas desconocidas. El y sakura tendrían que perder el primer reto para poder salir cuanto antes. Noto que tanto Ino como Naruto se acercaban y volvió su vista a su libro.

El público comenzó a gritar el clásico: _vuelta, vueeltaa, vueeeeltaaa (8), _Ino sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a dar una vuelta al ritmo de la música para al terminar decir:

-Ya no se emocionen, yo se que es difícil tenerme tan cerca muchachos pero relájense.

-O.o!! –Naruto comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo, hasta que el público femenino gritaba el mismo coro, así que sonrojado solo giro lentamente sobre si.

-Bien tenemos aquí lo que llamamos el pequeño "expediente", que son unas notas sin importancia que contienen información sobre su relación o alguno de ustedes, información que nos dieron sin darse cuenta cuando platicamos al separado con cada uno o que supimos por ahí.

-Naruto ¿que te parece si empezamos con... los "Koty"?

-Muy bien dattebayo! Haber... aquí dice que una vez los encontraron "entrenando" en el parque y fueron reportados y después multados por Ooba-chan.

Del público femenino se escucho un fuerte golpe y un grito parecido al de la gondaime amenazando a Naruto.

Pero la mayoría comenzó a gritar alegremente al haber entendido rápido lo que quisieron decir con "entrenar".

Pero ¿como? –comento Naruto sin entender el doble sentido de la palabra- ¿que tiene de malo?, yo y sakura a veces entrenamos en ese lugar y nunca nos han reportado.

Se escucho un aullido por parte del público masculino y un rápido kakashi que por fin retiro su vista del libro para ver hacia Naruto y hacerlo callar pero este siguió:

-No entiendo la verdad que ahí de malo en eso, nosotros lo hacíamos 3 veces a la semana, ¿verdad que si Sakura?, aunque a veces queríamos mas no nos quedaba tiempo –comento inocentemente aun sin entender que estaba peligrando su cuello por no saber diferenciar entre entrenar el y sakura y "entrenar" 2 adultos novios que se aman.

Algunos presentes soltaron un largo aullido, otros se taparon la cara con sus manos y otros solo miraban atentamente a la pareja de los "Kakasaku". Ino miraba a Naruto haciendo una seña con la mano sobre su propio cuello para que Naruto entendiera que debía parar de hablar, después de notar la mirada de Kakashi y los puños de Sakura hasta sentía lastima por Naruto.

-Inclusive –siguió El pelirubio- hubo veces en las que se nos unía Sai...

**...To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

****N/A:**

**Olaa olaa ola! Primero que nada kiero agradecer enormemente a los que me dejaron review:**

**k2008sempai – jaajaja xD muchisisismaas graciiaas! I puees sii creoo ke le gustaria ese nombre ¬¬ ya sabemos como es! xD, de echo sta akii proo el i io aclararemos uno de tus comentarios al final de los agradecimientos xD, ke bueno k tee gusto! I k sta bueno como el ramen xDD spero i este tambn te aia gustado graciiaas por tomarte la molestia de leerlo encerio! Un bezzo ^^.**

**chio-miau**** – puees akii staa la conti xD spero i aia sido de tu agrado, no uvo mucho kakasaku lo ce! Pro era xke este estaba exclusivo para presentar a los participantes xD. Graciaas x leer! Un bezzo^^**

**LadySc -Maaya-**** olaa! Como stas?.. puees sii xD i se pondra interestante con nuestro keridisimo naruto xD tan ingenuo ojala i se meta en un buen problemaa ne? xD cuidate y graciaas x leer. Un bezzo ^^**

**Karina Natsumi**** – jaaja graciias! Siempre me a gustado lo comico (i lo de terror claro o.o) ke te paresio este cap? Spero i t guste , grax x leer encerio! Un bezzo ^^**

**carisma266**** – ola! Ps io aki alimentando a un gatito ke me encontre abandonado i me lo traje xDD peero.. de vuelta al fic ...graciiaas graciiaas xD eskee kakashi solo ai uno!! Ke mas podriamos esperar de el? X eso se le ama tal i como ees! xD spero ke otees mui bien! Si?... cuidatte! Grax x leer un bezzo^^**

**Str Mercury**** – olaa puees sii esta entre las 2 xD y puees aki stan los participantes i los... wooow conductores! Los retos ia los iremos viendo.. el prox cap sera un reto ^^ i veremos si salen o no o.o graciiaas x leer encerio. Un bezzo ^^**

**Eleos Argentum**** – jaajajaja io tambn odio los realitys ¬¬, de echo cuando me entro la idea del fic no es porke estuviera viendo el reality sino ke iva pasando i me entro la idea al escucharlo xDD, pero espero ke este fic-reality entre entre tu extinta categoría de buen reality xD jaja.. mm bueno lo de pervertidos.. no fue cosa mia xD pero no es necesario colocarle asi.. todos ia nos emos dado cuenta de cómo es xDD.. spero i t aia gustado.. gracias x leer. Un bezzo ^^**

**-xEvex-**** xDD pues si mi fic pudiera sentir algun sentimiento tambn te amaria xDDD, aki ia esta la esperada conti, como te paresio?.. bueno graciiaas x leerlo i x reir tambn! xD un bezzo^^**

**Aire2409**** – jaajajaja puees si tal vez es un buen nombre pero no me imagino llamar a kakashi el "ya basta" y a sakura la "ya basta" xDDD ee aki el cap 2 xD spero i t aia gustado i lo de las fotos.. se aclarara después de los agradecimientos xD... muchas gracias x leer! Un bezzo ^^**

**Tambien muchas gracias a los que me agregaron como autor favorito o fic favorito o en alerta!:**

**Aiki Sasuno**

**chio-miau**

**Karina Natsumi**

**Giulietta Macbella**

**Yomitachan**

**Carisma266**

**-xEvex-**

**Muchas graciiaas encerio un bezzo a c/uno ^^**

**Ahora sii... x ai uvo kien me dijo tacaña! ****(coof coof ****k2008sempai coof coof) y io..**

**Kakashi: por fin alguien se atrevió! k2008sempai mis reverencias n./**

**Liz: eskee.. ¡¡¡¡IO NO SOEE TACAÑAA!!!! O.o un centavo!!! Eees miooo!!!!!**

**Liz se tira al suelo peleando contra personas imaginarias pensando que le robarian su centavo mientras personas de producción tratan de levantarla pero ella tira patadas i trata de morderlos.**

**Kakashi: U.u ven de lo k hablo? –kakashi le aleja de liz y demás personas- en fin así nunca progresare i pensar que tengo k salir a la calle con ella así. Gracias a todos por leer el fic, reviews, y agregarme n./**

**Sobre las fotos... con la pena pero jeje las vendí :S son muy pedidas u.u y sobre los que dijeron que seria mejor "Pervertidos", "icha-icha", "Ya basta" y demás, estoy de acuerdo, pero yo no escribo el fic, lo escribe la tacaña que esta peleando en el suelo ese centavo ¬¬**

**Producción logro calmar a liz pero uno salio mordido y va de camino al hospital para ver si no tiene rabia. Devuelta normalmente con liz (mientras esta se arregla la ropa i el peinado no sin antes guardarse el centavo en su bolsillo)**

**Liz: ejem.. kakashi sige tu seccion.**

**Kakashi: U.u total ya di todo yo! Aumenta mas $, en fin tenemos un invitado hoy! El es – kakashi lee su bloc de nota de autora antes de poner los ojos como platos- Gai.**

**El mencionado entro asiendo sus poses. y agradesiendo por ser invitado a la seccion de kakashi: "el chiste del cap"**

**Gai: comienzo con la llama de la juventud!... aqui va: ¿Que le dijo un kunai a un shuriken?**

**Todo mundo: Que???**

**Gai: Nada! xke los kunais y shurikens no hablan! jaajajajajajajaja.... jajaja??... ¬¬ chicos?**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Gai se da la vuelta i ve a kakashi y a Liz recostados en la pared i roncando a todo lo ke da.**

**Gai: poorkee siempre pasa lo mismoo??!!! T.T**

**Siempre suya y profundamente dormida: Lizeth**


	3. 1º Reto

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente porque lo primero que haría es colocar kakasaku!) sino que son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimotov (GRACIAS!), yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y redacto los hechos a mi manera xD.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Rumbo al Altar- Es el dialogo.

_"Rumbo al Altar"_ Es el pensamiento de algún personaje.

_Rumbo al Altar_ Es la representación de alguna canción o lectura.

(Rumbo al Altar) Es la nota de autora osea alguna intromisión mía o pensamiento.

**Rumbo al Altar **Pensamientos de inner Sakura.

**

* * *

****ATENCION**

**Les informo que este fic será cerrado perma... o noo espereen!! Jaja esa era broma xD... nono la verdadera razón es que todos los que estén leyendo este fic serán parte del reality show Rumbo Al Altar, sip así como lo leen..Ustedes son el público ^^, así que atención a lo siguiente:**

**1-En el reto de hoy se irán a eliminación 4 parejas, pues 2 se salvaran automáticamente, y de esas 4 parejas 2 serán eliminadas i dos salvadas x el publico... Osea ustedes.**

**2- Fácil i sencillo solo tienen que dejar su votación en su review después de su comentario ^^, dejan el nombre de las 2 parejas que quieren que se salven y según x mayoría de votos que yo cuente será como seguirá el fic... **

**

* * *

****Rumbo Al Altar**

Después de unos comerciales obligatorios, un Naruto con nuevos vendajes, situaciones aclaradas a base de golpes por la kakasaku y haber reparado el hueco en la pared de estructura idéntica al cuerpo del conductor, todo vuelve a la normalidad...

-Volvemos y quiero pedir disculpas públicamente por el malentendido que provoque hace unos momentos y espero que se hallan aclarado sus dudas en sus llamadas de emm –el pelirubio notaba la mirada furiosa de Sakura... _"Por Kami porque tuvieron que llamar tantas personas queriendo saber el nuevo "chisme" ."_-. Todo fue un malentendido por mi parte pido disculpas a Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei... es decir a los Kakasaku –trago saliva-. Dattebayo!

-Como ya perdimos mucho tiempo seguiremos con el reto sin mas –siguió la ojiazul-. Este es muy fácil, tienen que salir a buscar un pergamino al bosque el cual le daremos un acertijo, son 2 pergaminos y 2 acertijos diferentes, el pergamino tiene nuestra insignia además de grabado el nombre del programa así que no será problema. ¡Ah! Y será el hombre el que saldrá.

-Sabemos que pensaran que habrá desventaja, pero no es así ya que no habrá trampas, solo su inteligencia pues...

-Kakashi-kun estamos fritos –le susurro Sakura, fingiendo prestar atención a los conductores cuando en realidad conversaba con su futuro marido de la estrategia para perder, este, sin apartar la mirada de su libro ni la mano de Sakura, suspiro pesadamente.

-Algo are para perder ya veras.

-¡Es demasiado sencillo! Tsunade-shishou no se lo creerá.

-Siempre me puedo encontrar algún contratiempo n./ note preocupes...

-¡kakasaku! ¡¿Que diablos ases?! –pregunto una no muy alegre conductora, interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Uuhm?, pues nada gracias ¿y tu?

-Imbesil, ¡no me refiero a eso!, ¡Los participantes ya salieron ase 2 minutos!

-¿Nani? Entonces ¿que haces preguntándome como estoy? – era extraño pero cualquiera pudiese jurar que el peligris quería perder tiempo, lo cual era ridículo.

- ò.ó ¡¡No es mi culpa que se la pases leyendo esa pornografía en vez de haber puesto atención a las señales!!

-Es lectura educativa, ya te lo había dicho.

-Lectura educativa mis...

-Además –le interrumpió el copy-ninja muy tranquilamente -. No se porque gritas tanto y me faltas al respeto así.

Pareciese que el jounnin había dado en el clavo.

-Bueno... yo... no era mi intención... es que...

- Ahora si me voy, cariño n./ - y se inclino para darle un beso a su futura esposa, claro esta, sobre la mascara. Para después desaparecer con un puff, dejando a una Ino muy tartamuda.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Kakashi se encontraba saltando de rama en rama, tenia que encontrar lo que su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez desde que salio del foro. _"¡diablos! ¿Donde esta? Tengo que encontrarle."_

De repente paro en seco y sus ojos se iluminaron, _"Te encontré"_, se acerco sigilosamente, fue demasiado fácil pero ¿y que? ¡Ya tenia la gloria! _"gane"_... estiro su mano para alcanzar su objetivo...

-¡La rama mas alta y cómoda de mi árbol favorito! (O.o jaja ke dijeron? El pergamino? ;P)

Se recostó colocando sus brazos a modo de almohada y su libro abierto en su cara, aunque descansaba cómodamente y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, el se encontraba alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que fácilmente noto la presencia que estaba muy cerca suyo.

-¿Trataras de quitármelo? –pregunto una voz desde abajo del árbol

- No, estoy descansando, no tengo ganas de levantarme.

-Mientes, ¡todos mienten! Es la sobrevivencia del mas grande ¿no?

- No importa el tamaño, sino la astucia -La persona de abajo tenia un pergamino eso había quedado claro, pero kakashi no lo quería así que no tenia porque levantarse.

- Si joven, y yo, tengo mucho de eso.

- oh bueno... – _"¿joven?"._

Nuestro ninja favorito se incorporo sin mas para ver hacia abajo, estaba intrigado nadie pudiese llamarlo joven a menos que fuera mas mayor que el.

-¿¿Sr. Koty?? – no podía estar mas sorprendido, al parecer el viejo no tenia ni una cana de viejo.

El koty solo sonrió irónicamente afirmando con la cabeza la duda de su contrincante el Kakasaku, este bajo de su rama debía aclararle las cosas y hacerle entender que no quería el pergamino.

-No, yo no quiero el pergamino n./ puede irse en paz con el.

Don Koty se acerco a kakashi lentamente lo tomo de un brazo y musito:

-Es una buena persona joven... –agacho la cabeza -. Pero esto es una competencia.

Aun no acababa de decirlo cuando empujo a kakashi rápidamente, y sin saber como lo logro, kakashi salio volando de ahí. Mientras daba vueltas coloco una mano en su mentón _"así que mientras hablaba iso algunas poses con las manos, pero, no lo note... supongo que fue porque se veía muy..."_

Inesperadamente cayó en el suelo de alguna parte del bosque y se levanto lentamente quejándose por el golpe.

-A... aaaaa... ¡aaaaaaachú!

-Salud n./

**-**Gracias n.n

O.o _"esperen ese no fui yo", _se volteo lentamente y encontró a un niño de unos 12 años sentado en el suelo y con algo entre manos. Este lo miro sonriente y le entrego un pergamino.

-Ábralo Señor.

-¿Qué es?

-Un regalo por ser tan cordial. Ábralo.

El peliplata lo abrió e inesperadamente se encontró de nuevo en el foro de Rumbo Al Altar.

-¿Pero que...

-¡FELICITACIONES! Ya tenemos a los dos ganadores del primer reto dattebayo.

-¿Ganado...

-Y son ¡los Koty y los Kakasaku!

-¿Aaahh... –Kakashi no sabia porque nadie lo dejaba acabar ninguna de sus preguntas, pero estaba muy paralizado como para quejarse por ello.

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada los que irían a eliminación y al parecer ellos estaban igual de desconcertados pues el Pardo y el Exitoso al no estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de viaje toparon entre si cayendo con la sentadera al suelo; El Distanciado se encontraba con un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y el Cremax sin... ¿un zapato?

Kakashi miro a el Koty, sin duda había sido el causante de los daños pero, ¿Cómo? Shikamaru no era un contrincante fácil, mucho menos Neiji. Y de los otros dos por lo visto no se esperaba mucho.

-Por favor las parejas de: los Pardo, Cremax, Distanciados y Exitosos; venir acá al frente a eliminación y las parejas de los Koty u los Kakasaku irse a sentar a sus lugares –ablaba pelirubia mirando disimuladamente a el Koty.

-Wow Shikamaru, Neiji ¿que les paso? ¿Les gano un vejete? –el serio conductor soltó una carcajada y siguió burlándose de sus amigos.

Mientras que el afortunado de kakashi aun con un tic en su ojo que nadie lograba ver por el protector...

-¿Que paso?, ¡¿porque diablos agarraste el pergamino?! ¡Nosotros deberíamos estar en eliminación! . -Era extraño como la Koty felicito a su futuro marido con un bezo i gritando de alegría, mientras la Kakasaku regañaba a su hombre, sin que nadie lo notara, y premiándolo con un apretón al brazo de este, el cual, no acabaría bien si contamos la presion con la que lo hacia.

-Pero... ¡el me lo dio!, dije salud cuando el dijo achú... me lo gane sin querer Sakura-chan

- ...

-¡Cordial dijo!

-...

Sakura no tenia nada que decir a la defensa de su amado... ¡nada tenia sentido!

-¡¿De que hablas?!

Kakashi miro a su Sakura rogando con su ojo piedad. ¡El mismo aun no lo lograba asimilar!, Sakura suspiro y miro a como Ino golpeaba a Naruto para que dejara de burlarse de los participantes.

-Ahora si, tanto como el hermoso publico de la izquierda (recuerden que el publico de la izquierda es el femenino) y estos feos de acá –menciono Yamanaka señalando a los de la derecha-. Votaran por dos parejas, las que les hayan gustado mas, los hayan convencido de que merecen pasar al segundo reto, o simplemente porque quieren votarlos, colocaran el nombre de 2 parejas y de acuerdo con el número de votos que tenga cada pareja es como se quedaran o irán.

-Les recordamos que las parejas en eliminación son: los Pardo, los Cremax, los Distanciados y los Exitosos.

Naruto e Ino se miraron y musitaron:

-¡A Votación!

**...To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

****N/A**

**Hellooww! Espero ke aian leido la nota ke deje antes de el cap.. i si no es asi.. leanla! xD es de suma importancia que ustedes voten a 2 parejas para que estas se salven.. el publico siempre tiene la razon! I ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Karina Natsumi****- ola! Naah no te preocupes el ia se a aclimatado a los golpes de sakura xDD spero k te aia gustado graciias x tomart time de leer. Bezozz! **

**carisma266****- O.o jajaj xD graciias pero.. i robartelo?? Gratis?? Nunk! xDD kmo dijo el koty la supervivencia del mas astuto.. i io cobraria x k te lo ievaras unos moments! Jajaja xD... graciias x escribir.. Bezozz**

**k2008sempai- ... ... aaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!! diaabloos! Iore de la risaa xDDDD ii si kieres saberlo.. creo k los muertos tambn leen fics ^^.. xke eso te sucederaa!!! Mira kee insultarme, mentirme, i apurarme.. me dio demasiada risaa xDDD.. mhh ¬¬U en vdd crei k kakashi traia ese sako de dinero T.T!!!! pro de new... al final de los agradecimientos aclarare eso k tanto m dises mhhh ¬¬U jajaja xD... graciiaas encerio! x aserm reir ii leer el fic.. recuerda tus votoos ee!! Bezozz**

**-xburbuja- olaa!! ajaja sisisi! Peero.. imaginate si uviera puesto por ejem a sasuke de eduard xDDDD jajaja nononono! X eso ese mejr keda fuera O.o jajajaja... ii kmo ioo ps al cliente tdo lo k pida.. tdo x los fans jajajaja... el prox cap pondre tu petición ^^ palabra de io!.. Bezozz.**

**Aire2409****- jajajajajajajaaj eehhmm digoo digo no problem xD io tambn me rio kn esos U.u che chistes baratos pro dan risa! Uno no puede evitarlo sierto? Eeemmm de cuanto stamos ablando kn eso de la foto? $.$ .. tambn aclarare eso después de los agradecimientos ¬¬U jajaja.. graciias x leer.. bezozz**

**Str Mercury****- olaa!! ^^ jajaja gracias.. i siento k el reto aia tenido k ser asi.. pero esk era la entrada del Sr. Koty.. ademas! Kn iva a imaginarse k tendria tanta energia? Se supone k x eso el reto era facil ¬¬U jajajaja dio palizas xD.. cuidatte grax x leer bezozz.**

**chio-miau****- jajajajaja xD te caist? Xke uviera sido gracioso xDD ntk ntk! Broma (okei si gracioso U.u jajaja) ke bno k te gusto.. seeh ese narutin pobre pro ke le vamos a aser!! xDD arriba el doble sentidoo!!! Jajja grax x leer. Bezozz.**

**LadySc -Maaya-**** naaah fea no! Solo mm golpes¿? xDDD jaja pro uno se acostumbra U.u spero k te aia agradado el cap.. graciias x pasar bezozz!**

**Eleos Argentum****- olaa!! Eehmm ¬¬U nu ce de kien fue la "brillante" idea de colocarlo de conductor. (kakashi: de quien mas! Aca a la que le fallan conexiones es a liz.) ¬¬U okei si fue mia .. ajajajajaja xDD gracias x el cumplido eleos? Ajajaj xD (Y) ii lo de los koty sii io tambn tengo una situación familiar asi muui sercana creo k x eso se m ocurrio ii graaciiaas x tuu ayuda encuanto a lo de tacaña!! Después de los agradecimientos colocare aclaracion sobre eso.. i x fin tengo apoyo!.. bezozz! I grax x pasar ^^**

**-pucca-hatake****- chachachachaaaan mm se supone k esa es musikita de suspenso xD.. jajaja graciias graciias n.n aki sta el cap! Spero i t aia gustado i no olvides votar ^^... bezozz!**

**Graciias x agregarm a favoritos: Str Mercury ii –pucca-hatake^^ .. ahooraa sii..**

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

**Esto ia se a convertido en una completa seccion! xDD i es llamada la seccion de liz iaa kee graciias a k2008sempai me ise fama de tacaña ¬¬U asta resivi un soborno x unas fotos de kakashi! X part de Aire2409 (ke z sierto amiga! de cuanto stamos ablando? $.$).. asii kee aki frente a tdos los k leen kiero aclarar k no soe tacaña..xkee graciias a ****Eleos Argentum**** descubri ke soy: seriamente preocupada x la economia!.. esoo me definee exelentement! aora si ai alguien de mi lado! 2 contra 2 :P xD xkee ke duerma con mi alcancia en vez de un peluche, o quee estafe al raton de los dientes no significa k soe tacaña ¬¬**

**Kakashi: noooo.. ni tampoco significa que seas tacaña el que ayas estafado a aquel niño en el cine.**

**Liz: oye! ivaa a gastaar su dinero en golosinaas, mas vale k lo stafara io a k lo stafara un vendedor de golosinas.**

**Kakashi: ¬./**

**Liz: ademas! Tu xke cuentas ese tipo de anecdotas? Xke si kieres jugar asi contare de esa vez k entrast al baño de damas!.. uppss espera! ia lo dije ;P**

**Kakashi: -./ pero si fue una equivocación! Ademas fuiste tu quien cambio el letrero de "Damas" y colocaste el de "Caballeros" por eso me meti ai ¬./**

**Liz: aaii sii! Ahora vamos a hablar de kn tuvo la culpa noo??! Mhhh ia pont a dar tu seccion k se ns acabara el time.**

**Seccion de kakashi "El chist del cap"**

**Kakashi: (se encuentra leyendo la nota de autora para ver al invitado) ... Naruto? O.o no esta mal esto?**

**Aparece naruto sin dejar oportunidad de que lo devuelvan para contar su chiste.**

**Naruto: cuanto le costo a kakashi obtener su sharingan?**

**Todos: cuantoo?**

**Liz interviene: $.$ alguien m abloo? Escuche costo i cuanto osea dinero.. puedo olerlo .**

**Naruto ignorando a liz, contesta a su chiste: Un ojo de la cara!! Jajajajaaj **

**Liz se encuentra ablandole a kakashi de la mejor forma de robar un banco y ninguno de los 2 presta la minima atencion al chiste.**

**Naruto: no lo entienden? O.o**

**...**

**Naruto: yo tampoco T.T alguien m lo podria explicar? Fue kiba quien m lo dio para la seccion.. alguien?.. eeecooo?.. nisiquiera mi propio eco me responde T.T...**

**Siempre suya: Lizeth ^^**

**P.D: no olviden TODO MUNDO dejar sus votos! Es importante para el segimiento del fic xke sin votos no ai eliminación i sin eliminación no ai conti de cap ... cuídense tdss bezozz!! I mil graciias n.n**

* * *


	4. 2 Reto

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente porque lo primero que haría es colocar kakasaku!) sino que son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimotov (GRACIAS!), yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y redacto los hechos a mi manera xD.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Rumbo al Altar- Es el dialogo.

_"Rumbo al Altar"_ Es el pensamiento de algún personaje.

_Rumbo al Altar_ Es la representación de alguna canción o lectura.

(Rumbo al Altar) Es la nota de autora osea alguna intromisión mía o pensamiento.

**Rumbo al Altar **Pensamientos de inner Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Rumbo al Altar

**(**_Agradecimiento especial a: k2008sempai y Aire2409, Gracias x tan largísimos reviews que me hicieron reír tanto. Este cap se los dedico ^^__**)**_

Seis figuras se encontraban en el centro del foro de Rumbo al Altar, cuatro de ellas se les veía nerviosos y las otras dos impacientes.

-Se acabo –comento Naruto-. Traerme los resultados.

-Estos fueron contados cuidadosamente por parte de la producción así que no abra fraudes.

De una puerta secreta salieron primero unas mangas verdes mostrando un bloc de notas. El público Masculino comenzó a silbar creyendo que como en todo reality show normal, saldría una escultural modelo caminando enigmáticamente hacia los conductores para entregar los resultados, pero no recordaron que Rumbo al Altar, no es un reality show normal...

Aun con silbidos, dicha figura se digno a salir mostrando unas bellísimas piernas cubiertas de bello, las cuales pertenecían a un sensei muy reconocido, enfundado en un traje verde de lentejuelas, su nombre era tan vivido como su llama de la juventud.

-Muchas gracias publico presente T.T –comentaba Gai con lagrimas, una mano en su pecho y la otra levantada a modo de saludo de miss konoha 2009 y sosteniendo el bloc, asiendo este de ramo.

Algunos del publico masculino que se habían levantado para apreciar la "hermosa figura", cayeron desmayados por el impacto, otros se cubrieron la boca por las nauseas que se avecinaban, algunos se quedaron con las palmas en alto pero sin llegar a aplaudir... y uno, solo uno, siguió gritando emocionado.

De la nada se vio un flash que provenía de la cámara fotográfica del Kakasaku, el cual sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Uuhm Gai-sensei, ¿puede entregarme ya los resultados?

-Si claro –Gai le entrego el bloc a Ino y se marcho asiendo un ademán con la mano figurando la famosa despedida de toda miss konoha. (Aquí esta -xburbuja- como me lo pediste ^^, una aparición de Gai :P)

Naruto le arrebato el bloc impaciente por saber cual seria la primera pareja eliminada. Este abrió el sobre y...

-¡NOOOO! –tirándose al suelo se arrastro asta la productora (yo obvio xD) y se abrazo a sus pies-. por lo que mas quieras Liz-sempai, ellos no T.T, ¡Cambiemos los votos!

Liz lo miro tranquilamente para agacharse a decirle en un susurro:

-Esto se te descontara de tu sueldo ¬¬ -se reincorporo y le lanzo al aire el bloc a ino-. Sigue tú.

-Si sempai.

La productora salió a duras penas arrastrando su pie derecho, al cual se encontraba abrazado Naruto aun en llanto, esta sacudía su pie frenéticamente mientras caminaba pero el conductor no se soltaba. Algunos alcanzaron a escuchar las amenazas hacia el sueldo del joven.

-La primera pareja eliminada es... O.o Los Exitosos.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!! –se escucho desde alguna cabina, para después escucharse un golpe seco que sustituyo el grito, el cual, paro de repente.

La pareja conformada por Ayame y su novio se dieron un dulce beso y salieron con las cabezas agachadas.

-La segunda pareja eliminada es... Los Pardo.

El muchacho abrazo fuertemente a su pareja dándole palabras de consuelo y salieron entrelazados en su abrazo.

Shikamaru al verse salvado no pudo mas que rodar los ojos.

-Genial, mas aburrimiento u.u

Sin previo aviso apareció Naruto, con la nariz chorreando en moquillo y su cabeza agachada.

-Se puede saber que fue todo ese show?

-Ino T.T, es que si Ayame ganaba, darían un día de "todo lo que puedas comer" gratis en Ichiraku –este se cubrió la cara con sus manos, para así disminuir el llanto. Su compañera en cambio solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sigamos con el expediente, Naruto ¿puedes dar la nota?

-... "Todo lo que puedas comer gratis" .

-...

-Adiós mi queridísimo ramen T.T

-...

- ¿porqué kami? ¡¡¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!!!

-... –Ino se alejo un poco de Naruto- la siguiente nota es de los... Cremax. La cremax nos dice que el no es nada detallista y... ò.ó acá el mendigo tacaño de Neiji... ¡digo! El Cremax, dice que "las flores solo son para los muertos" –La pelirubia lanzaba llamas, pero al ver que se trataba de Neiji, el cual se encontraba cruzado de brazos, no dijo nada mas.

Este solo se alzó de hombros mientras otros como el Distanciado y el Kakasaku disimulaban no haber sentido la "pedrada" de la situación. El koty en cambio, no dudo en opinar.

-En mi opinión, a la mujer se le tiene que llenar de sorpresas cada día, ya sea con una sola flor, un romántico picnic, un poema, unos chocolates, etc.

El público femenino aplaudió sin más. Pero como todo defensor de su rango, Kakashi levanto la vista de su lectura...

-Eso es ser materialistas –las miradas se posaron en el no queriendo escuchar lo que seguiría, mas fueron todos sorprendidos-. No necesito enviarle una rosa para que ella sepa que le amo. Simplemente se lo digo con mis palabras y se lo demuestro con actos.

-Aaaaaaahhhh *.* -por parte de todo el publico.

-haber la Kakasaku, ¿que opinas tu de lo que dijo tu Kakasaku?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no es materialismo, mas no necesito cosas para saber que me ama. El me lo demuestra cada día, con absolutamente todo, por su forma de tratarme, su apoyo incondicional... el... con solo mirarme lo se.

Aplausos.

-¿Pero que es de aquellos pequeños detalles? Es algo romántico que simplemente nos hacen feliz –esto lo dijo la alegre y joven pareja del Koty.

Shikamaru resoplo. –Es muy problemático todo eso, si regalas algo no es por tenerle feliz u obligación diaria, nace de ti, y cuando es así es algo especial.

-O.o -murmullos.

-¡Haber alto!, se cierran las discusiones para comentarles lo siguiente... Naruto.

-Cuando ustedes los hombres estaban cumpliendo con su reto, mandamos a sus mujeres a elegir su vestuario para el siguiente reto.

-Colocaremos a dos de ustedes conectados al pulsometro en estas sillas, sus respectivas mujeres le bailaran a su contrincante sensualmente, al hombre que su pulso sea mas rápido será el que ira a eliminación. Después seguirán los otros dos.

Kakashi no sabia que pensar... ¿SU Sakura le bailaría a otro? ¬¬# y para perder, ¿tendría que emocionarse con la persona que le bailara? In-to-le-ran-te.

-Por favor chicas pasar a camerinos a cambiarse, mientras a sus chicos los colocamos en las sillas... los primeros dos serán...

-Los Koty y Kakasaku ¡dattebayo!

-Ò.Ó

**°.°.°.°.°**

Interrumpimos este programa para dar el siguiente aviso en este comercial...

El programa se cortó y en su lugar apareció una muchacha muy parecida a la productora de Rumbo Al Altar (Silbando xDD) la cual se veía discutiendo con el muchacho de detrás de la caja registradora:

-¡En ninguna parte me dice que tengo que pagar IVA por comer aquí!

El muchacho iso a un lado unas ramas y se vio un pequeño letrero _"a su comida se le aumentara 10% de IVA" _

-¿QUE? ¡Eso estaba escondido!, ¡Ni siquiera se veía!

-Lo siento señora Liz...

-¡Señorita aunque te cueste mas trabajo! ¬¬U

-... lo siento señorita Liz pero cobramos el 10% mas, ya sabe por las propinas.

-¡¿Que?! Esas son voluntarias.

-Si pero, la mayoría de la gente no lo hace, por lo tanto les cobramos un 10$ mas a sus cuentas para incluir la propina.

-¡Eso es robar! Por eso nuestro país no progresa, por gente como ustedes. ¡Quiero hablar con el dueño!

-No se encuentra, esta de viaje.

-Aaahh! Que bonito, y de seguro ese viaje lo completo con NUESTRAS propinas que por cierto son forzadas.

El muchacho suspiro pesadamente. –Lo siento, pero yo no ago las reglas.

-¡No, que va! Al momento de la verdad, nadie hace las reglas ¿no?. Esto no se va a quedar así –esta rodeo el mostrador le metió una patada al muchacho y salio corriendo del restaurante, no sin antes gritar -. ¡Bastardo barato!

-_Advertencia: No compre en este restaurante_.

**°.°.°.°.°.°**

-¡Regresamos!, ya tenemos en estas dos sillas a el Kakasaku y el Koty conectados al pulsometro. Ahora bien, quiero que salgan sus mujeres...

La primera en salir fue la pareja de el Koty disfrazada de... la mujer maravilla, su traje como una segunda piel, su capa, unas botas de tacón alto, su cabello suelto y con una banda. Después siguió nuestra muy conocida Sakura que salía disfrazada de...gatubela, su cabello se recogía con la diadema de orejitas de gata ya que no había mascara, un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo, una cola, unos zapatos de tacón alto negros también, unos guantes y un látigo, todo esto de cuero.

Kakashi se quedo con la boca abierta, Sakura siempre se encontraba muy sexy pero, ese disfraz hacia que su imaginación echara a volar, su traje se le ceñía como una segunda piel que marcaba todas sus curvas, al caminar se escuchaba el choque de la piel de cuero del traje. Pero quedo más aturdido cuando Sakura fue a pararse enfrente del Koty.

-Muy bien la Kakasaku con el Koty, y la Koty con el kakasaku. Tendrán que bailarles lo mas sensual posible para tratar de que el pulsometro suba. Tendrán 2 minutos.

-¡A bailarle a otro hombre!

De fondo comenzó a escucharse una música sensual, aquella que atraía al choque de dos cuerpos. La Koty comenzó a bailarle a nuestro kakashi pero, ¿como diablos podría el hacer que subiera su pulsometro para perder, si solo podía ver como sakura le bailaba a ese hombre? Trato de concentrarse en la mujer que le bailaba, ¡por kami tenia que perder! Pero los celos lo carcomían. ¿No era el Koty amante de los gatos? Ò.ó si el maldito le ponía una mano enzima a su Sakura...

_Pulsometro de el kakasaku: 87 // Pulsometro de el Koty: 102_

Las miradas de todos los hombres estaban en Sakura, podía percibirlo, y sabía que todos esos silbidos iban hacia ella. "_concéntrate en la Koty, concéntrate en la Koty"_ ¡maldita sea! Simplemente no podía. Kakashi apretó los puños.

-Pero miren esa sonrisita de el Koty!

Kakashi no tenia que mirar hacia ese lado para saberlo, podía percibirlo. Aunque Sakura no quisiese seducir con su baile, eso era inevitable. Al igual que todo ese tiempo no veía en absoluto a la Koty, ni siquiera la notaba.

_Pulsometro de el kakasaku: 62 // Pulsometro de el Koty: 136_

-¡JA! ¡La Koty parece que a matado a kakashi-sensei! Eso si que es estar frío ¿no Ino?

-Si, en cambio el Koty se ve... uuhm... muy a gusto.

Kakashi apretó más sus puños, no lo soportaba mas ¡repartiría palizas en ese instante!, cuando estaba apunto de quitarse los cables...

-Se acabo.

_Pulsometro de el kakasaku: // 60 Pulsometro de el Koty: 138_

-Ganan... ¡Los Kakasaku!

-¡QUE! –kakashi y Sakura se miraron, ¡No era posible!

-A sus asientos, ahora vengan el Cremax y el Distanciado.

-Jeje Sakura al parecer kakashi-sensei es mas frió que no se que. ¿Segura que le funciona?

-¡¡ò.ó NARUTO!! –golpe por parte de la kakasaku hacia nuestro conductor el cual cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Se puede saber ¿que fue eso? –susurraba mientras preparaban a los siguientes-. ¿60? ¡Que diablos te paso!, ¡Se supone que nosotros estaríamos en eliminación!

-Podría decirte lo mismo, ¿como es que el viejo llego a 138? ¬¬#

-¡Y yo que voy a saber! Es un calenturiento sin causa U.u

- . no podemos hacer nada ya. Pero...

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que nos den el traje ese?

-¡Kakashi! .!

-Listo ahora que salgan la Distanciada y la Cremax –Naruto hablo con un chichón en la cabeza, en cual no seria el último.

Primero salio la Distanciada, Temari disfrazada de... ninfa, su traje era verde conformado por plantas las cuales le hacían ver exótica, dejaba ver un tramo de su ombligo y sus largas piernas, unas zapatillas de igual color y pulseras conformadas por plantas. La segunda fue la Cremax, Tenten disfrazada de... vaquera O.o, su traje era un sombrero, una blusa con los dos últimos botones sin abotonar, una falda vaquera y unas botas.

-Bien la Cremax con el Distanciado y la Distanciada con el Cremax.

-¡A Bailarle a otro hombre!

Nadie sabía en que se concentraban los dos chicos, tal vez estarían leyendo mentalmente la lista de la compra, el abecedario al revés, o haciendo plan de misiones imaginarias, pero nadie esperaba que sus pulsometros fueran a subir.

La mirada de Neiji era tranquila mientras que la de Shikamaru aburrida. Mas los pulsometros eran otra cosa...

_Pulsometro de el Cremax: 91 // Pulsometro de el Distanciado: 93_

Temari no tenia temor al restregarse a Neiji o pasearse a su alrededor sensualmente, al igual que Tenten mientras le colocaba su sombrero a Shikamaru bruscamente pero sin perder dicha sensualidad. La mirada de Neiji se volvió extraña.

-Se acabo.

_Pulsometro de el Cremax: 94 // Pulsometro de el Distanciado: 95_

-Ganan... ¡Los Cremax!

-Después de disfrutar de los bailes, a eliminación Los Distanciados y los Koty. Ahora solo votaran a una pareja. Se ira una i se salvara otra.

-Voten a la pareja que mas les agrado, les cayo bien, les hicieron reír o simplemente porque les da la gana.

Las dos parejas fueron al centro del foro. Los conductores se miraron y dijeron al unisono:

-¡A votación!

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

N/A

Olaa amado pueblo! xD vale se que me tarde i pido mil disculpas :S, como saben yo trabajo en un cyber (lo sabe el k a leido mi ficha xDDD) es de la family pero.. mi tio no pago el telefono .! nos cortaron el Internet por eso no estuve por aki ia ke no tengo compu propia, la cosa se puso fea mi tio ia nu kiso pagarlo i dijo ke venderia todo.. el pleito duro tdo lo k nu aparesi xDD lo peooorr.. eske ia nu ai ciber ., me konektaba x mi cel al msn pro es tdo lo k podia aser.. asi k nu podre star kmo antes pro kmo ia aie la forma de subir cap.. se los subire sin falta..

**Kakashi: viene de familia.**

**Liz: ¬¬U**

**Encerio mil disculpas pero como ai ke ver el lado positivo de las cosas.. perdon a los ke me leen, a kakashi xD, aa los fics k m gusta leer i no podre aun mil disculpas encerio.. el lado positivo eske me puse a escribir como loka xDD. Agradecimientos a:**

**K2008sempai- jaajajajajaja rencor? Naah! La vdd io me rio asta de mi misma xDD y no sabes cuanta risa me da todo lo ke me dices jaajjajajajaja. I oie.. tu chistesito ¬¬U bueeh te dejare una sorpresita al final de los agradecimientos ^^. Ahora bien, tienes alguna idea de cuanto tarde en recuperarme??? ¬¬ *kakashi: fue genial! Tuvimos que pasarle un billete por la nariz en lugar de alcohol para que reaccionara U.u* . vale vale, tu union con Aire2409 cada vez agarra mas fuerza ¬¬ algo are al respecto, pero sabes cuanto es de tardado tratar de matarte? Nunca caes! Ni con el polvo que eche en tu comida, ni con las trampas que puse en tu casa U.u.. digo! Jeje xD.. muchisimas graciias!!! Creeme ke casi me escondo debajo de mi escritorio de la risa xDD. Ah! Por sierto Aire2409 en su review te dise k rio mucho con tu usurpación contra mi ¬¬ y que io cobro mui alto, che le subire el precio ¬¬.. I si io tambn spero ke te la aias pasado bn.. viva mexico!! Graciias! Bezozz cuidatte mucho ^^.**

**Aire2409- Seeh io me preocupo demasiado por mi economia pero... *mirada maliciosa* tu deverias de preocupart x que no se entere tu novio ;PP digo no es que te vaya a sobornar ;PP .. jaa!! Kakashi ase mandados porke x algo le pago *kakashi: hey! Aun no me as pagado nada!* bueh es lo mismo, i.. jaajajajajajajajaj chee Aire2409 nada perdida! Erz preocupada x tu economia tambn? xDD kien iva a decir ke tu le pasabas esas fotos a kakashi sabias ke esta mal espiar a las personas? Peor aun tomarles fotos i venderlas ¬¬ es ilegal chica! *aparese novio de Aire* susurrandole al novio: shh si aki esta tu pedido con las fotos de Aire, claro! Pura calidad :P hey! Esa de la playa cuesta el doble ¬¬... eeehhmm volviendo con tigo Aire ^^ (secando sudor de la frente al casi ser descubierta xD) ps si es ke reunes el precio ke pido $.$ pork esa foto esta cara eeeh no es x nada pro negocios son negocios.. i con un extra no dire nada ;PP.. i molestarme k tu comentario aia sido tan largo? Me encanto!! xDD me isist reir muchoo encerio! A carcajadas = ablare dspues de los agradecimientos sobre eso ¬¬U graciias cuidatte muchoo ee bezozz ^^**

**Carisma266- seeh el vejete esta raro, lastima qe sea tan calenturiento i se fuera a sentencia xDD, ii heeey!!!! ¬¬ tambn staras agregada después de los agradecimientos x tus fines de esa huelga la cual fue horrible ... ademas te as sumado a k2008sempai i Aire2409?? Tambn sobornarm tu? Ke se creen ke soee!! (shhhtt serio, de cuanto ablamos? $.$ xDD) y lew lo kieres con toy i libritos!! Nooo eso te cuesta muchoo maas ;PP xDD aclaracion de tu huelga después de agradecimientos, cuidatte muchoo ee bezozz ^^**

**Karina Natsumi- Listo que te paresio? Spero k este cap te aia gustadoo ee ^^ i recuerda tu voto. Se sincera o te colocaremos en el pulsometro! xDD cuidatte muchoo ee bezozz ^^**

**Love and Dead- jaajaj sii viva kakasaku! ****Che no se kmo le asen k kieren perder I ganan xD sera karma??? Jajaja spero ke te aia gustado este cap i perdon x la tardanza, cuidatte muchoo bezozz.**

**Chio-miau- jajaja sierto pro los gana taan liindo *.* xDD lastima ke le volviera a pasar *alsandome de hombros* kien iva a desirlo. *kakashi: ¬¬* jajaja, bueeh bueeh creo k si io estuviera ai kn tigo me uniera a tu gato a mirarte raro xDD i si te iegas a caer.. podrias tomart una foto i mandarmela? Jaajajaja xD esk em es para.. eemm un proyecto escolar xDD, cuidatte muchoo ee bezozz.**

**-pucca-hatake- graciias graciiaas ^^ aki la esperada conti en la ke aparese todo tipo de cosas xD x sierto: no vaias a ese restaurante, cobran 10% de iva!!! xD recuerda tu voto, cuidatte mcuhoo bezozz.**

**Str Mercury- Si aunke me dio lastima kakashi kn el chiste, no te preocupes no siempre estamos de humor aunk por todos forma una pekeñita sonrisita ^^ arriba ese animo!! Si x mi fuera staria ai kn tigo levantandote el animo pero.. em sale caro el viaje $$ xDD, spero k stes mejor i tu rie de la vida ke si no eia te sonreira i es xke se esta riendo de ti xD asi ke primero nosotras de ella :P. cuidatte muchoo ee bezozz ^^**

**Eleos Argentum- jaajaj cierto i mira ke le paso de nuevo poobreesitoo :P, espero ke se aia aclarado tu duda de k asian las feminas mientras tanto ^^, i cremax fue.. uhm xke neiji se ve cremosito¿?¿? jaajaj xD mentiras, la vdd no c xke, todos tienen un significado pro el de cremax no se m ocurria un nombre, i salio un comercial de unas galletas i ps le puse ese nombre xDDD jaja exacto kmo los distanciados, amor a distancia tu si sabes :P... me da gusto ke te guste (sono extraño¿? xD) y bueeh no esta funcionando mucho ia ke ahora otra se unio a kerer sobornarme U.u en fin.. cuidatte mcuhoo bezozz ^^**

**graciiaas a HaruChan22 por agregarme a favoritos ^^**

**Fiin de los agradecimientos.. i aoraa sii..**

**Qiero ante todo fanfiction poner una demanda a carisma266 y los hippis ke la acompañaron a hacer huelga afuera de mi casa, qe no me sorprenderia ke ai fueran entre la bolita Aire2409 y k2008sempai ¬¬U**

**Kakashi- *silbando* si malos ciudadanos.**

**Liz: i tuu kee???? ¬¬U tu tambn estabas entre la bolita asiendo huelga!! **

**Kakashi: ehm fui amenazado**

**Liz: seguro! Al igual ke a traer esa pancarta de: **_**"Unidos derrotaremos, la perversidad de su tacañees, perseverantes estaremos, a encarcelarle de una vez"**_** ¿?**

**Kakashi: buena frase eh?**

**Liz: jaja si rimo i todo.. heeey! No te desviees! ¬¬ Io tratando de k no te robaran para sus fines malevolos i perversos i tu ai contra mi... se te descontara de tu mesada!**

**Kakashi: ó./ no tengo mesada...**

**Liz: ahora ia sabes xke!... en fiin les informo ke si alguien no entiende un chiste de "La seccion de kakashi" no le diga a Aire2409 ke se los explike.. cobra mui caro, io les cobro mas baratito $.$ ustedes no ce preocupen n.n**

**Kakashi: *ojos en blanco***

**Liz: demandada tambn k2008sempai x dejarm en shok emocional.**

**Kakashi: jeje fue divertido, asta valió la pena haber perdido ese billete que le pase por la nariz para que reaccionara. Y que se lo quedo ¬./**

**Liz: *alsandome de hombros* sigele kakashito i en el prox cap tendras algo mas ke esos inútiles****60 en el pulsometro, jaa! Ke laaastima para tus admiradoras eh? *agarrando del cuello a kakashi para susurrarle: síguele en contra mia, siigele* *recuperando compostura* **

**Kakashi: ó./ es injusto!**

**Liz: la vida es injusta, el poder del lapiz :P.. anda tu seccion.**

**Kakashi toma el bloc para mencionar al invitado... en eso llega una infiltrada i a varios metros detrás se nota a gente de producción tratando de alcanzarle.**

**Liz: hey no es... k2008sempai???? Ke asee akii .!!!**

**K2008sempai: mi chiste: Liz... NO es... TACAÑA**

**Todos: jaajajajajajajajajajajajaja**

**Gente de producción, kakashi y k2008sempai se tiran al suelo de la risa llenos de carcajadas, inclusive pegandose en la rodilla al ser tanta su risa.**

**Liz: ¬¬# es una intrusa! No puede meterse al foro aasii! I menos con ese chiste! .... GUARDIAAS!!.. a los leonees!!**

**Aparesen los guardias de galletas emperador justo cuando k2008sempai se echa a correr como loka maniatica aun riendo. Y estos persiguiéndola.**

**Kakashi: *disimulando risa* Liz, no se llevo tu bloc de notas?**

**Liz: y?**

**Kakashi: te deje ahí lo que me sobro de el agua que me pediste.**

**Liz: QQQUUUUEEE???!!! Maldita sea eran $2 pesos!!! Ven aakaaa!!!!!**

**Liz se echa a correr mas rapido ke el correcaminos para alcanzar a la intrusa de ase unos momentos.**

**Kakashi: Je que bonito es la venganza. *mostrando el bloc con los 2 pesos*.**

**Siempre Suya: Lizeth ^^**

* * *

N/A


	5. El Detector

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (lamentablemente porque lo primero que haría es colocar Kakasaku!) sino que son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimotov (GRACIAS!), yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados y redacto los hechos a mi manera xD.

Aclaraciones:

-Rumbo al Altar- Es el dialogo.

"Rumbo al Altar" Es el pensamiento de algún personaje.

_Rumbo al Altar_ Es la representación de alguna canción o lectura.

(Rumbo al Altar) Es la nota de autora osea alguna intromisión mía o pensamiento.

**Rumbo al Altar** Pensamientos de inner Sakura.

* * *

**Rumbo al Altar**

_(peeii atenshioon xD: este cap se desvía mas hacia el lado romántico (aamm tal vez melancólico) que humorístico.. perdón.. pero así tiene que ser :3)_

¿Has estado alguna vez en una situación en que tu futuro dependiera de ello? Porque ellos sí.

Cuatro personas, dos parejas… una decisión. El conductor miro a su compañera y noto la señal para anunciar al que saldría esta vez.

-Bien, el equipo que queda eliminado es… los Koty –miro de reojo al vejete, mientras este abrazaba fuertemente a su mujer. Tal vez no fuera tan malo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño, aunque sus compañeros estaban ahí, el quería que se quedara el Koty. Quería ver de que era capaz, quería preguntarle muchas cosas. No lograba identificarlo. Noto como se acerco el Sr. Koty con su mujer, el Koty se detuvo a un lado de el para susurrarle.

-Mucha gente no entiende, mucha gente cree que hay una ley escrita sobre a que edad, con que edad y hasta que edad estará el amor. Tal vez soy un viejo, pero aun no acaba. No te dejes vencer chico, no en tu relación… pase lo que pase al final de este reality… siguen siendo mis favoritos ^^.

Kakashi asintió con su mirada puesta en la nada. Tal vez algunos lo habían juzgado mal…

-¡Esperen un momento! Aquí dice… que también los Distanciados están eliminados Dattebayo!

Se escucho una exclamación por parte del público en general. Una Ino muy sorprendida, y una pareja llamada los Koty de nuevo en el escenario tratando de ver el blog. La conductora le arrebato el blog a Naruto y leyó bien. Diablos de verdad también decía que los Distanciados estaban eliminados ..

-Quédate un momento –le susurró a Naruto, para después salir apresuradamente hacia cabinas.

Naruto paso saliva. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo dejaba a el, solo, para conducir un programa? Miro a Kakashi con su libro pornográfico, al público murmurando incontrolablemente, a el Koty debatiendo sobre la injusticia, y supo que tenía que hacer algo. Era momento de demostrar que tan profesional podía llegar a ser.

-Y bien… ¿A quien le gusta el Ramen?

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

-¡¿Cómo que las dos parejas? –en cabinas, todos estaban muy atentos, nerviosos y sobre todo… preocupados.

-No lo se Liz-sempai, pero yo pienso que deberíamos dejar la decisión como estaba. Eliminados los Koty, salvados los Distanciados –sabía que estaba siendo injusta, pero tenía cierto favoritismo por sus amigos.

-Naruto ya dejo claro que los Distanciados también están eliminados, no seria justo y yo no quiero una demanda que me costara dinero, por parte de los Koty.

En ese instante entro una persona de producción corriendo, diciendo algo sobre un desastre masivo, y encendiendo los televisores los cuales pertenecían a cada una de las cámaras que monitoreaban el show; las habían apagado un momento para debatir sobre que hacer. En cada pantalla había una imagen diferente, pero cada una llevaba a la misma conclusión: desastre. En la #1 se encontraba Kakashi leyendo su librito naranja altamente educativo, en la #2 el Koty cantando _"en el show la vida es mas sabrosa (8)"_, en la #3 Naruto siendo arrastrado por la ola de publico femenino y la #4 y #5… ¿Quién diablos las había desconectado?

-¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió dejar a Naruto solo?

Ino paso saliva y guardo silencio por su bien, dispuesta a culpar al chico de las donas si la llegasen a acusar.

-Ya no importa, esto se ha salido de control… si no nos apuramos rápido todos sabrán que pasara…

Todos en cabina asintieron pesadamente, dando sus opiniones.

-Nos tacharan de incompetentes.

-Posiblemente no podremos volver a dar otro reality.

-Perderemos audiencia.

-… ¡No! Nada de eso... ¡todo el dinero que me costara esto! –caída tipo anime por parte de todo el set -. Dinero por parte del tiempo extra, de los daños… y de los benditos comerciales al quitarles tiempo… ya basta… esto es lo que pasara…

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Habían echo un rápido comercial, pero Ino ya se encontraba alado de Naruto y con la mirada perdida. Había tratado de que se cambiara la decisión, pero el tiempo no permitía debates. Inclusive la decisión había sido tomada para ahorrar tiempo, un reto menos.

-Disculpen las molestias, las tardanzas y los malos entendidos… La pareja que se tendrán que marchar son… ambas –agacho la mirada y evito escuchar reclamaciones, hubiera deseado que sus amigos se quedaran.

-No se preocupe jovencita –miró al Koty hablándole y frunció mas su ceño ¿Qué quería el? -. Quedemos ganadores cualquier pareja, quedemos eliminados… de todos modos ¿vamos a casarnos no? No tienes porque ponerte así, un juego es un juego.

Le asintió mientras lo veía marcharse junto a su mujer, su joven mujer; y junto a sus amigos, los Distanciados. Carraspeo y volvió junto a Naruto, el tenia razón.

-Bien solo nos quedan dos parejas, Los Cremax (recordar, conformados por Tenten y Neiji) y los Kakasaku (bueeh creo que no hay que aclarar quienes son xD), así que seguirá el reto final.

-Este es fácil –siguió Naruto -. Los conectaremos a un gran amigo nuestro: "El detector de mentiras"; cada mujer tiene 10 preguntas los hombres serán conectados y responderán dichas preguntas.

-En una pantalla gigante se vera si es verdad o mentira, al final la decisión no solo la tomara el publico… sino ustedes mismos.

Sakura se puso nerviosa. Por Kami, esas preguntas… a todas las mujeres les habían dicho que pusieran 10 preguntas que quisieran hacer… ella había creído firmemente que no llegaría a la final, así que había puesto cosas sin sentido. **No todas, Sakura. **Sakura asintió a su inner, cierto… no todas.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan?

Vio que su pequeña pareja le sonreía antes de asentir. La sentía tensa, aunque la comprendía. Para el colmo de colmos, ¡Ahora habían ganado en un reto en el que ni siquiera habían participado! Esto ya era todo un complot. Fingió leer su encantador libro, pero en realidad analizaba la situación mientras notaba como conectaban a Neiji con unos cables, sentado en una silla extraña. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez si contestara mal a todas las preguntas, desagradaría al público… pero no estaba seguro en cuanto a su Sakura… el detector seria fácil de engañar… ¿Cierto?

-Muy bien, ya tenemos a el Cremax bien atado, así que te mencionaremos las preguntas de una en una, y tu responderás con un sí o no; a ti las preguntas te las ara Naruto. Naruto adelante.

Naruto miro de soslayo a Tenten, esperaba que ella no golpeara como Sakura. Había pedido que el dijera la de los Cremax, porque sabia que si decía las de Sakura-Chan a la menor equivocación terminaría con algo mas que un ojo morado.

-La primera pregunta… ¿Aun tienes duda de lo que paso aquella vez?

Neiji frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo olvidar esa vez? Tenten se había ido como por una semana, sin avisar, sin comunicarse, sin despedirse. Habían muchos rumores que era porque se había ido por tener una aventura, una misión clandestina, por huir unos días de el… pero ella no había querido aclararle nada.

-Si.

VERDAD

-¿Confías en ella?

-Si.

VERDAD

-¿Ya la has perdonado?

Neiji miro a Tenten. Como la quería, aun con ese nerviosismo que tanto transmitía ella. Pero la duda de aquella vez aun estaba ahí, ¿Perdonado? Para perdonarle primero tendría que saber que paso.

-Si.

MENTIRA

Neiji tosió un poco. Diablos maldito aparato. Escucho los aullidos del foro y miro con advertencia a Naruto.

-¿Lo que sientes por ella es real?

-Si.

VERDAD

-¿Te molesta que hable mucho? –comento el conductor con una risa extraña.

Neiji permitió que se le formara media sonrisa. Bueno ella a veces podía parlotear mucho, pero siempre resultaba linda.

-No.

VERDAD

Naruto se sonrojo, mirando la siguiente pregunta y no sabiendo si mencionarla. Se ahogo con su propia tos, tal vez hubieran sido mejor las preguntas de Sakura-Chan.

-¿Crees que… ejeem… es buena en el… em aquí dice… bueno… en el sexo? –miro fijamente a Neiji, como todos hacían ahora; la única reacción del ya mencionado fue un color rojo intenso que bajaba desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

-S… Si.

VERDAD

Kakashi disimulo su risa, mirando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Tenten. Ahora abría de que hablar por un buen tiempo. De repente se le ocurrió algo intrigante y su risa se esfumo. Se inclino hacia Sakura para susurrarle.

-Dime que no pusiste preguntas como esa ultima –Sakura sonrió.

-Ssshhhh.

-¡Sakura-Chan!

-Ssshhhh, aun faltan preguntas.

-Bu… bueno –siguió Naruto-. La siguiente… ¿Has estado con alguien más al mismo tiempo que con ella?

-No –comento Neiji con el ceño fruncido.

VERDAD

-¿Pensabas en ella como algo mas cuando solo eran compañeros?

-No.

VERDAD

-¿Anduviste con ella por pena?

-… NO.

VERDAD

-Muy bien, Neiji esta ultima pregunta, es la mas importante para Tenten… tu me contestaras la pregunta y el resultado no aparecerá en la pantalla, sino que se lo daremos a ella… ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

Neiji miro a Tenten más fijamente. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella… pero ¿casarse? ¿Estaban listos para eso? Todo había sido tan rápido, que ella lo había arrastrado a este reality, sabiendo que el odiaba todo esto. Si se había dejado hacer, era porque parecía importante para ella. Y quien iba a decir que iban a quedar como ganadores en la selección. Pero, casarse. Lo pensó por un momento, no estando muy seguro y cruzando los dedos porque el maldito aparato hiciera lo necesario.

-Si.

-Bien –comento Naruto dirigiéndose a Tenten mientras una persona de producción le entregaba a ella el sobre-. No lo habrás aquí Tenten, te llevaran a una cabina y tu lo leerás sola. Sea cual sea la decisión del publico, al final tu decides si de verdad quieres casarte con el… o no.

Naruto observo como Tenten asentía y se giraba sobre sus propios talones. Se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, se había aprendido todo el guion y no había metido la pata ni una sola vez. Ahora podía exigir el doble plato de Ramen que le habían prometido.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Mientras conectaban a Kakashi, este debatía en su interior. Su Sakura se veía nerviosa, y su intuición no podía fallarle. Algo le decía que era mejor contestar con sinceridad a las preguntas. ¿Tendrían importancia para su Sakura? ¿O simplemente las habría dicho al azar?

-Espera Ino –Kakashi la miro inocentemente-. ¿Me podrías pasar mi libro? Es que no lo alcanzo con los brazos así.

-¡De que diablos habla!

-Bueno, puedo leer y contestar a la vez, es fácil ¿Sabes?

-Ni piense que voy a tocar esa porquería.

-Uhmm… Sakura-Chan, ¿Podrías pasarme mi libro? a./

-¿Listos los Kakasaku? –Sin siquiera esperar respuesta Ino prosiguió, ignorando la petición de Kakashi y apartando a Sakura-. Bueno, aunque no sea así aquí va… primera pregunta… ¿Ama a la Kakasaku?

Sakura se sonrojo. Oh diablos, algunas preguntas eran boberías que cualquier persona insegura preguntaría… de verdad nunca pensó llegar hasta este punto. Miro de soslayo a Kakashi, sabiendo ya bien su respuesta. El la miraba fijamente, como queriendo responder todas y cada una de las preguntas transmitiéndole sinceridad con su ojo.

-Si.

VERDAD

Kakashi le sonrió a Sakura. Y al suspiro de el público femenino. No le gustaban este tipo de publicidades, en realidad preferiría estar en su casa con Sakura. Pero mirar su sonrojo, sus ojos brillando… valía la pena y le hacia olvidar cualquier cámara.

-Muy bien, la siguiente… ¿Ha tenido algún desliz?

-No –comento Kakashi sin borrársele la sonrisa de la cara.

VERDAD

-¿A habido otro amor en su vida?

-No –y era la verdad, ella había sido el único amor.

VERDAD

-¿Cree en la fidelidad de ella?

-Si.

VERDAD

-¿Le importa la diferencia de edades?

Kakashi lo pensó un poco. Pensó en todo lo que habían vivido, en lo que menciono el Koty, en Su Sakura y supo la respuesta.

-No.

VERDAD

-¿Cree que es débil?

Kakashi abrió su ojo un poco, la observo. ¿De que estaba hablando su cerezo? Era la persona mas fuerte que el había conocido, inclusive cuando comenzaron y muchas criticas sobre su relación surgieron… ella fue quien le recordó a el una y otra vez que debían luchar.

-Nunca.

VERDAD

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-Esta es genial… ¿Le molesta su lado agresivo?

Kakashi rio un poco, mirando el estremecimiento de Naruto, el sonrojo de Su Sakura y los recuerdos de cada golpe. Tal vez se había vuelto un masoquista… pero le parecía tan sexy su forma de ser, tan adorable y tierna.

-No.

VERDAD

Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en forma de broma y todos rieron, aunque de verdad si había movido sin querer un poco a Kakashi.

-¿Fue usted quien realizo la… "operación lección"? en realidad Sakura no nos quiso mencionar a que se refería con eso.

Y el no seria quien, pensó pasando saliva. Bueno el chico había tenido la culpa. Pero le había dicho a Sakura-Chan que el no había sido. Demonios. Recordó bien aquella vez, un chico había estado cortejando a SU Sakura, aun sabiendo que ella estaba con Kakashi; el por obvias razones había tenido que ponerle un alto… una pequeñita lección por supuesto. Pequeñita.

-… yo… uhm… bueno… si.

VERDAD

-JA! Lo sabia Kakashi-kun ¬¬

-¿Le esperaría si fuera necesario?

-No.

Se escucho un murmullo en todo el foro, el sonrió… no lo habían dejado terminar.

-No… porque iría con ella, en todo momento. No estoy dispuesto a esperar, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarla sola.

-Aaahhhh *-*-por parte de todo el set, con un suspiro romántico.

VERDAD

-Muy bien Kakashi, esta es la ultima pregunta y la más importante para Sakura. Contéstela y…

-¿Y podre leer mi libro de nuevo?

-…Y ella lo abrirá en privado¬¬

-Uuh u./

-Kakasaku… ¿Le gustaría… ser padre?

Kakashi abrió su ojo de par en par, miro a Sakura con mucha sorpresa. Por Kami, ¿Ella hablaba enserio? Nunca lo habían hablado, nunca… ¿Es que ella no sabia cuanto ansiaba el tener a una mini-Sakura? Una versión de Sakura en pequeño, seria otro pedazo de cielo. O una versión de el mismo… Tenía unas inmensas ganas de levantarse, dejar todo esto atrás, cargar a Sakura y besarla profundamente hasta asegurarle que de verdad quería serlo… y después llevar a cabo el proceso para dicho bebe.

-Si.

Se le entrego el sobre a Sakura advirtiéndole lo mismo que había advertido Naruto a Tenten.

-Sakura –llamo Ino, antes de que su amiga se fuera-. Independientemente de que diga el sobre… e independientemente de las respuestas de Kakashi, que todas fueron sinceras… tu decides.

Sakura asintió, callada como nunca; y se retiro sin más.

-Muy bien –siguió Ino-. El publico va a votar por la pareja que mas les halla gustado, o porque les da la gana, ya sean los Cremax o los Kakasaku… mientras tanto ustedes dos vayan a ponerse su traje de novios… iremos a comerciales, y volveremos muy pronto.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

El programa se corto, y en su lugar apareció una muchacha promocionando lo que cualquier comercial.

-¿Esta usted buscando fotos piratas, caras, de muy mala calidad, y con una fotógrafa estafadora? ¡No busque más! Yo tengo la solución^^ lo único que usted tiene que hacer es contratar a nuestra contrincante, Aire2409 (silbando xD).

-Pero necesito algo más que la estafa que ofrece ella –comento un muchacho pelirrubio leyendo disimuladamente su guion.

-En ese caso ¡Contrata a la fotógrafa estrella Liz!, pero le advertimos, estas fotos son extremadamente originales, a buen precio y de excelente calidad. En cambio con Aire encontraran unas fotos taaaaaaan buenas que no querrán ni volver, y dichas fotos podrán usarlas para espantar ratones. Es una buena oportunidad, algo así como el 2x1.

-No se, con todo esto creo que las fotos de esa fotógrafa de la que nadie a escuchado hablar, la tal Aire son taaaaaaan buenas que prefiero ni verlas.

-Entonces, valla con la súper-artística-Liz lo único que tiene que hacer es marcar al 000000 hasta que se le hinche el dedo.

_Recuerde: diga no a la piratería._

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

_... Rumboo al Altaar, se vale soñar, pues veras en el programa tu sueño hacer realidad. Vence a tus contrincantes y podrás tu notar, que desde antes podrás tu boda realizar... ¡Rumbo Al Altar!... (8)_

-Muy bien, aquí estamos de nuevo… ¿Naruto puedes dar los resultados?

El susodicho, abrió rápidamente el sobre leyéndolo muy sorprendido ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Kakashi se preguntaba si el "hacer changuitos" con los dedos serviría de algo. _"Nosotros no nosotros no nosotros no" _

-Y son…

"_Vamos… si nosotros no ganamos prometo no leer durante una semana… bueno… no eso no… pero nosotros no T.T"_

-Los… ¡KAKASAKU!

-. . .!

Lo felicito Naruto con un gran abrazo que no devolvió, una Ino muy sorprendida y un Neiji que parecía tan aliviado como lo hubiera estado el.

-Venga Kakashi –Ino lo llevo hasta un estante giratorio con un anillo con brillantes enormes, en forma de dos corazones entrelazados; Kakashi lo observo con un nudo en la garganta que no sabia cuando se había formado, de verdad era un anillo hermoso- .Para que vean que no soy una feminista -.-… también le daré la oportunidad a usted… si de verdad quiere casarse con Sakura… tome el anillo.

Kakashi lo observo. ¿Qué importaba que al inicio hubieran querido perder? Habían llegado hasta ahí, y ahora tenia la oportunidad de todo un futuro con Sakura. La nostalgia lo cubrió. Tomo el anillo sin decir nada.

-Muy bien Kakashi, ahora, no sabemos si Sakura esta detrás de aquella compuerta…

La miro aturdido ¿Cómo diablos no?

-…porque ella tiene la decisión de negarse… y no se veía muy contenta –comento una Ino maliciosa ¿planeaba algo? -. Pero pídale matrimonio Kakashi, dígale porque quiere casarse con ella… si ella esta ahí atrás lo estará escuchando todo… sino, será una linda humillación.

Se quedo callado un momento. Al diablos con las personas, con las cámaras y con Ino. No le importaba ridiculizarse, si su futuro dependía de ello. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón rebosaba de amor, de alegría y ¿Por qué no? Orgullo, habían ganado… tal vez fuera bueno, ahora en todas partes sabían que Sakura le pertenecía.

-Sakura-Chan –comentó de forma extraña, carraspeo un poco queriendo recuperar la voz- Quiero decirte… que… vivo para ti, por ti. No me importa si estas o no detrás de esa puerta, nos pertenecemos y no necesito un papel que nos lo confirme. Quiero pedirte en matrimonio, quiero que seas la mujer que me acompañe por el resto de mis días… porque eres mi sustento Sakura-Chan; yo, lo gris tal vez a mi mundo le faltaba algo de rosa… un dulce cerezo que llenara mi vida –una lagrima solitaria callo por su ojo cubierto, y aunque nadie podía verlo no sentía vergüenza, sentía una emoción extraña-. Eres quien sabe escuchar mi corazón, quien mi alma pide a gritos… eres la única persona que me hace sentir vivo, que me hace sentir amor.

Todo y todos estaban en silencio, algunos disimulaban las lágrimas de la emoción. La compuerta comenzó a levantarse lastimosa y pobremente de forma muy lenta… de ella no salía nada más que humo y no se alcanzaba a ver si había o no alguna figura detrás.

Kakashi sentía su pulso mas rápido de lo normal, una incertidumbre que no había sentido nunca. Observo con el corazón retumbando en sus oídos, mientras la compuerta aun no subía del todo, y solo salía humo.

Otra lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cubierta, quemándolo.

-Sakura-Chan… no...

**

* * *

****N/A**

**Bu a.a ajajajajaja xD pss ai les dejo con la duda de si Sakura saldrá o nuu a.a aajaj xD ke a como va… uuhh parece k nuu xP… ahora bn… de vdd kiero pedir mil disculpas.. qee io se ke ninguna excusa vale la pena de tanto ke m tarde xP la única eske se ubiera acabado el mundo pro esa es asta el 2012 . xD… bueno sere realmente sincera… me sentre en una persona todo este tiempo supongo, una persona ke en su momento fue a la unika ke le dedike mis escritos (lo siento) **

**Kakashi: y que al final te dejo sin mas "es lo mejor para ti Liz… no quiero aserte daño…"**

**Exacto T.T xDD ia sabes antes no me dijo "no eres tu.. soee io" aaaajajaj xD en fin.. no es excusa io lo cee.. pro slo keria ke supieran ke aamm pss fui tonta al dedikarme solo a una persona xP i olvidarme de tds mis amigos akii T.T lo siento T.T estoi dispuesta a pagar x eio… aamm bueno no $.$ ¬¬ xDDD ni un centavo v.v xD tambn k2008sempai dioooss T.T dmasiadaas graciiaas *abrazándola super fuerte* nuu sabes cuanta nostalgia me dieron tus mensajes T.T xD de echo había pensado dejar de escribir después de lo qe paso xP algo asi de "bueno.. ia nuu kiero escribir para nadie mas u.u" pero.. baaahh a.a de vdd gracias a tus mensajes.. nuu pude xD.. ii aki stoee :3 **

**Ahora sii agradecimieentooss aa..**

**Aire2409: Jaajajajajajajajjajaja si claro…. pero qee riisaaa xDDD tu si sabees como "emocionaar" con las fotitos naadaa provocadoras ee .. jaajajajaj gracias qeridaa alumnaa a.a al aprender a cobrar iva a.a xDDD..jaajajajajajajajajajaj dioos de vdd muerta de riisaa ke estuve con tu megaa encantadorament grande respuesta *-* xD ii pss kmo el voleto sta mui caro, t invite a mi "comercial" aamm aamm bueno, t di a conocer v.c agradecelo ¬¬ xDD aire.. te extrañee T.T *abrazando fuerte* xDD i tambn esas mega risas k ases en mi xD.. i gracias x los deseoos.. aorita tengo k subir el cap rápido xke vine a ciber xP.. en cuanto a las preguntaas..jaajajajajajaj nuu es mis konohaa e.é xDD actuoo como una de mis konohaa .. i sobre los jueces.. para mi ke kieres entrar tu ¬¬ i me kieres sonsacar informeishion ¬¬ *paranoica* io cobroo $.$ ¬¬ xDD bueeno bueeno.. de vdd t extrañee*-* xD.. graciiaas x leerme a.a i x esperar.. lo siento xP… cuidatte mucho.. tQm a.a… bezozz ^^**

**Chiharu No Natsumi: Nuu mee regañees T.T xDDD lo siento esta ves si me pasee lo ce lo cee xP pro spero k t aia gustado k lo extendi ii aamm.. lo siento a.a xDD… i si ganaron eios.. pro falta k Sakura salga =P xD.. cuidatte mucho.. perdoon T.T gracias x leer i uuff k t aia gustado un honorr a.a.. bezozz ^^ (aaa ii k2008 sempai t dio un tip contra mi -.- el cual un funciona xke kmo dije tengo un amigo imaginario k es abogado*-* xD)**

**Taiga Joker: aajajajajajajajajajajaja! Un ce xke m ataque a reiir con eso de "muerte al viejo!" aajajajajajajja xDD k riisaa… dioos de ti emana todo lo dulce*-* xD jaajajajajaj pobeeshiitoo de eel xD pro se cumplio tu deseo (t espero después de las 12 para perseguirlo con antorchas ;P xD) cuidattee gracias x leer.. perdón x lo obio u.u… bezozz**

**dani555: jeje gracias a.a.. ii… crees k io soi tan fácil de provocar con eso del centavo? e.é *cortándote la mano en k traes el centavo* e.é aajajajajajaj ntk nuu t creeaas xDD estoee de acuerdo con tu inner.. peligro para un slo la economía.. la MIA tambn ¬¬ xD un savees km osta la crisis? T.T xDD.. cuidatte mucho.. gracias x leer.. perdón x tardar u.u.. bezozz**

**Angy Hatake: jaajajajajajajaj eso es para ke vea kakashiin ke un debe enfrentarse a mi e.é xDDD… ii sobre el chiste.. ¬¬ p sami un m causo gracia ¬¬ (aajajajajajajajaj xDD).. perdón x tardar tanto xP de vdd.. spero i sigas leiendo T.T.. cuidatte mucho.. bezozz**

**Str Mercury:jeje gracias aunk ste cap fue mas melancolico supongo o k se io xDD esk ando rara para escribir comedia x estos momentos xP peeroo eso de los kotyy te confiare algo … una vez rescate a una gata de la caie (siempre ago eso u.u xD i termino castigada) i iege a mi casa i vi ke avia un comercial de kotex (toaias femeninas) i se me ocurrio ponerle koty aajajajajaj xD asi se iama mi gata.. algunos en broma le dicen kotex T.T xDD i de ai viene el nombre tambn de los Koty xD… en cuanto a la tardanza bueno! T.T creo k supere tu record! T.T perdón.. ppff creo k ahora si subi a primer lugar en el libro de record ginees xP.. chee en fin.. cuidatte mucho bezozz.. se t extrañoo.. ia vendre pronto con tiempo para entrar al de tds ustedes i ponerles reviews a.a… bezozz ^^**

**Katia: diooss siento averte faiadoo con eso de "actualizes pronto" T.T perdoon xP ia sabes cuando uno se centra en slo una persona chee . en fin en fin… spero i sigas leiendo de vdd.. cuidattee mucho.. lo siento u.u.. bezozz**

**Nadeshko-ale13: jaajajaj eso dicen todos v.v aajajajaja ntk nuu te creeaas xDD perdoon xke este caap nuu fuera tan gracioso xP proo ando media rara xDD .. aamm oie tu sii ke tienees amoorees xDD.. aajajajajajajajajajjajaaaajaj! Oie me encanta tu dulzuraa eee a.a xDD (entiéndase lo sarcástico xD) ii sii nadee e.é es lectura educativa! *guardando mi librito de lectura educativa* eejeeemmm aamm son adictivas de vdd xDD.. ii como diablos ke kakashi estaba en tu cuarto? e.é! ia kisieras! io nuu lo presto gratis ¬¬ (aaajajajajajja) xDD cuesta $.$... aajajaja kerida! Ke nos digan locas es un alagoo :3 xDD ii *caiendome de la risa con eso de la patada.. lo de idiota i tdo lo demás* oiee me fascina tu lado dulce i cariñoso! *-* aajajajajajaj es encantador*-* xDDD aajajajjaja k risaa xDD… naah no me asusta! xDD m da dmasiada risa… perdón x tardar tanto u.u un volverá a pasar u.u.. cuidatte mucho bezoz! :3 i graciiaas**

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh: kieres decir k me ignoraste? T.T aajajajajajjajajaja xDDaajajajajajaj gracias x tantoos alagooos pro spera k se m subirá el egoo xDDD aunk perdoon xke este caap un stuvo tan genial xP proo ando media rara (mas de lo normal xD).. aajajajajajajajajaj xDD k risa con tigo xD sii pss io un see kn gritoo xDD ii aamm seehh io tambn odio los realityys v.v pro spero este ste en tu lista de aceptados a.a xDD.. aajajaj sobre tus preguntas v.v (m encanta k la gente sea asi a.a).. pss lastimosament aka el publico voto xke se fuera xP i sobre castrar.. naah al k vamos a castrar es a mi ex e.é xDD aajajajaj t unees? a.a xDDD … aajajajajajja Naruto se tiene ke portar bn xke fue sobornado con ramen v.v… ii peeroonaaamee! Diooos io ce k m tarde x algien k pss al parecer al final pss kmo kee nuu xPP un es excusaa asi k slo spero i me perdones xP.. de vdd lo siento.. cuidatte mucho bezozz.. tQm ^^**

**Carisma266: aamm bueenoo spero k la decisión en la producción ahora t aia parecido buena tambn xDDD.. aajajajajajajjaja si kieres la dirección del restaurante t costara dinero $.$ kerida v.v aajajajajjaja xDD i sii esos comerciales xDD siempre dicen la vdd v.v xD.. eei eei eei de cuando aca te convertiste en abogaducha de cuarta? ¬¬ (aajajajajaj xDD a.a) ahora un solo tengo ke luchar contra la fotografa chafa… sinu contra una abogaducha de cuarta ¬¬ en k esta caiendo este mundo u.u x eso estaamoos como estamos ¬¬ xD … aajajajajajaja iaa reforzee la seguridad a.a xDDD proo nununuu si te kedas a mi hermano t dejo entrar gratis T.T xDDD .. aajajajajajajaj miiraa "carisma" ke de carismaa ia le dudoo xke parece kmo si m kisieras undiir T.T xDD proo ia veras e.é mi amigo imaginario es un profesional*-* aajajajja el t ganara =P xDDD… oiee t extrañee T.T perdonamee x tardaar un m mates T.T xDD.. de vdd lo sient xP.. cuidatte mucho.. bezozz.. tQm ^^ (ii k2008sempai dice k agradece aver participado en la huelga ¬¬ ii son *dándote una cantidad grande de dinero, escrita en un papel* eso me debees x asert tanto mensaje v.v)**

**Katarina: el próximo retoo fue… eel detector de mentiraas a.a i el prox será.. aver si Sakura sale v.v k nuu creo *silbando* aajajajajajjajajaja xD k malvada soee*-*… por supuesto k lo continuuoo! T.T perdonamee x tardar si? a.a gracias x leerme de vdd bueeh leernos xD… cuidatee mucho bezozz :3**

**K2008sempai: *apretujando mui fuerte* *-* xDD tee extrañeee! *-* (perdón x dejarte al final.. pro eske pss es largo lo k tngo k decir xD) ii aamm.. de vdd si t extrañee xDDD eepaa epaa lo k tu nuu sabees eskee mi amigo imaginario es abogado! JA! =P voee un paso delante de ti! =P=P! xD..aajajajajajajajajajajja kakashii chee! Xke diablos t anda enseñando cosas T.T ahora iaa enlugar de pagarle +$$$$$ iaa el me debe v.v -999999999999999999999.. v.v xDD… i sii metichee ¬¬ k un t enseñaaroon a respetar convers ajenas? Pro kmo ia dije.. mi amigo imaginario es abogado ¬¬ aajajajajajja xDDD =P liiz malvadament hermana de makiavelo siempre va un paso adelantee muajajaja*-* xDD .. (sobre la frasee de la tacañes.. soi buena rimandoo ee? ;P aajajajjajaja xD m la pirateeoo kakashi T.T xD).. i con lo del chistee.. mira k ia van kmo 3 personaas k en sus comentarios m mencionan k tu chistee estuvo rebueeno aajajajajjajajaja sabes k significa? K t ise famosa.. = a k soee tu manageer.. = a k m kedo con el 89% =P! v.v aajajajajajjajajaaj xD…. *muerta de risa* oiee ia m debes tanto.. k ia m perteneces*-* muajajaja a venderte al mercado negro como las extremidades de dicha persona k cortare*-* aajajajajjajaja xDD… perdonamee x tardar tanto u.u io cee k nada m xcuusaa de aver tardado tanto xke cometii un super error de tantos meses ke fue: un escribir aki. De vdd lo siento aajajajajajajajajajjajajaja! "ojala i la taca… digo liz.." dioos k riiisaaa… extrañament extrañaba k m molestaras u.u xDDD.. de vdd graciiaas creeme ^^ teQmm a.a a.a lo siento xP pro akii stoee de nuevo! (paraa mejor o peoorr xDD) bezozz! :3**

**Fiin de loos comentarios!... i tooodoos los montoneros esos! Ke andan contra mii ¬¬ demandas, difamasiones i kn sabe k tantas cosas.. k pss estoee notando k las k stan dirijiendo tdo son Aire2409, carisma266 i k2008sempai ¬¬ k iaa les dijee! ¬¬ a eias i a tds ls segidores ¬¬# mi amigo joe el imaginario es abogado i nuu dudare en usarlo! I si sigeen mandare a mis elefantes rosas voladores imaginarios a k las rapten! ¬¬# (aajjajajajajajaj xD) *calmándose* ahora sii v.v…**

**Liz: Bieen kakashii :3**

**Kakashi: . . .**

**Liz: aammm aammm k pasa? **

**Kakashi: . . . ¬¬**

**Liz: oiee lo siento u.u cuanto mas voe a tener k pedirt perdón? ¬¬ i a tds xD… mira k ise mas largo el cap v.v xD i ps ia aprendi la lección a.a xD anda Kakashito nuu t puedes molestar con migo.. ai ke unirnos para castraar a ia sabemos kn T.T**

**Kakashi: bueno… si es por eso… entonces si n./**

**Liz: aajajajaj lo sabiaa :3 a castrarlo (lo qe aki conocemos como operación jarocha aajaja xD) i lew venderemos sus extremidades al mercado negro*-* xD**

**Kakashi: alguien aléjela de mi T./ a veces da miedo.**

**Liz: ¬¬ síguele i ia veremos si Sakura sale o no ¬¬ xDD…nunca te castraría a ti Kakashi a.a vales mas con aamm todo en su debido orden ajajajaja xDD pero andaa andaa tu sección**

**Kakashi: ¬¬ aa si? Pues solo por eso… el invitado de la semifinal… ees... jajaajja… el hermanito de Liz.**

**Liz: qqquuueeeeee? Tee odio! Por dioos poorfavoor noo! Mi hermanoo esta en la etapa de inventarse chistees tontos T.T i aamm aunque me dan mucha risa… de verdad son tontos T.T porfavoor Kakashi mayiin no!**

**Liz se a cubierto la cara mientras su hermanito toma el micrófono.**

**Liz: ¡Tragame tierra! ¡Abduceme ovni! ¡Llevame vecino psicopata y usame T.T! aamm aamm ignoren lo ultimo **

**Mayin: Que le dijo un mar a un rio?**

**Todos: que?**

**Mayin: estoy mas ondo que tu jaajajajajja*-*… ¿Qué le dijo una camioneta a otra?**

**Todos: . . . que?**

**Mayin: Vamos a jugar a unas carreritas jajajaja*-*… ¿Qué le dijo…**

**Liz mete a su hermano en un costal mientras le abla por celular al ropavejero**

**Liz: de vdd aammmm aamm este nuu es mi hmano T.T xD es aammm un indigente k m encontré x aai… anda en esa etapa en ke se inventa chistes x dios! Ignoren la sección ¬¬ .. Kakashi.. t castrare después de castrar a mi ex ¬¬ xD.**

**Liz se va arrastrando costosamente el costal.**

**Kakashi: apuesto a que es de familia. Bien aparte de los clubs que ya teníamos contra Liz, esta el nuevo de "perseguirla con antorchas por haberse tardado tanto" i el de "castrar al tipo" al que se quieran unir son bienvenidos a./ ahora me pregunto cuanto se tardara en darse cuenta que el costal que se lleva a darle al ropavejero es uno lleno de dinero n./**

**Kakashi pasa un brazo por los hombros del hermano de Liz.**

**Mayin: ¿Qué le dijo un fantasma a otro?**

**Todos: que?**

**Mayin: que transparente estas ajajajajaja*-* ¿Qué le dijo…**

**Kakashi: tal vez si debí dejarte en ese costal u./**

**Siempre suya: Lizeth^^**


End file.
